


01001001 01101110 01110100 01110010 01101111

by Quillfiend



Series: ARCADE [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Arcade, Chatlog style, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend
Summary: The first Arcade League fun ministory, intended to be part of a series!





	01001001 01101110 01110100 01110010 01101111

<Arcade Heroes> Ahri joins valoran1

<Arcade Heroes> ezREEal joins valoran1

<Arcade Heroes> sona joins valoran1

Ahri: omg guys did you hear

Ahri: they're adding the Immortal Bastion as the next raid

sona: o.O

ezREEal: fcking finally

Ahri: ezreal

Ahri: ezreal why did not change the name yet

ezREEal: hehe r u TRIGGERED B)

Ahri: yes

Ahri: yes I am

Ahri: it's fucking stupid

Ahri: and i'll gkick you if you don't change it

ezREEal changed their name to ez2real4u

Ahri: oh my fucking god

sona: :D

ez2real4u: xD

Ahri: you know what, whatever

Ahri: sona bby did the censer drop for you yet

sona: :(

Ahri: we'll need to farm it then

ez2real4u: can i join

Ahri: yeah sure could do with an extra dps

Ahri: we need to be ready for the launch

ez2real4u: whos the boss btw

Ahri: nobody knows yet, but there's rumors it might be Him

ez2real4u: no way

sona: :O

Ahri: yeah

Ahri: I also think it's bs

ez2real4u: mb we could beat him this time tho we got better gear etc

Ahri: so does he though

Ahri: don't underestimate Veigar

ez2real4u: i wonder what he drops

Ahri: he's the worst tyrant the Arcade World has ever known and you care about his fucking drops?

ez2real4u: ye

Ahri: ezreal why do I put up with you again

ez2real4u: my dps

Ahri: yeah fair enough

Ahri: anyway, let's go get the censer

sona: :3

ez2real4u: aight brb gonna get my gear

<Arcade Heroes> ez2real4u leaves valoran1

Ahri: pst

sona: ? :o

Ahri: <3

sona: <3

<Arcade Heroes> Ahri leaves valoran1

<Arcade Heroes> sona leaves valoran1


End file.
